nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Viper SRT-10
The Dodge Viper is one of the first V10-powered cars in the world. Production of the two seat sports car began in 1991, and went through a major redesign in 2003, with its name changed to Dodge Viper SRT10. The car, and numerous variations, has made many appearances in TV shows, video games, movies, and music videos. 'History' The Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupé was first added as a SpeedBoost gift on January 26th 2011 as a limited edition, but then being available for 5500 SpeedBoost on February 21st 2011. The Blue Juggernaut was later added to the game on April 12th 2011 while the Red Juggernaut was added to the game May 10th 2011 but only as a SpeedBoost gift. The Dodge Viper became available for Cash on the 1-Year Anniversary patch on 26th July 2011 and costs $1,200,000. 'Performance' This car has a good top speed, and decent acceleration, which is slower than Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. However, its handling is almost the worst of T3, only better than the notorious Nissan GT-R R35, and its nitrous is not very powerful. It is difficult but possible to win a race with this car, due to its bad handling , but this can be overcome with parts focused on handling. Similar to other traditional muscle cars it is heavy . However it a poor choice for Pursuit Outrun & Team Escape, it struggles to cope with crucial elements such as battering through roadblocks, driving on blown tyres and reversing. Despite a strong weight distribution and low centre of gravity, the Dodge Viper is often pushed over a roadblock, rather than through it, resulting in loss of control and higher liklyhood of being busted. Because of its flaws it is a rare car in World along with the Ford GT, which has similar performance to a Viper but costs $350,000 less, and Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, which behaves similar to Viper but with better performance. 'Editions' *Blue Stock *Red Stock *Blue Juggernaut *Red Juggernaut (Defunct) *Limited Edition (Defunct) 'Car Stats' 'Description' Experience one of the greatest cars Dodge ever released... the Viper SRT10. Master this car and you can really call yourself a king of the road. 'Bodykits' *'2200 SB - Soul' *'2200 SB - Trekked' *'2200 SB - Repro' *'2200 SB - Boxxed' *'2200 SB - Chroma' *'1500 SB - Halon' *'1500 SB - Coil' *'1500 SB - Glint' *'1500 SB - Cascade' *'1200 SB - Exodus' *'1200 SB - Kineto' *'1200 SB - Sonic' *'120000 IGC - Flow' *'120000 IGC - Pressure' *'120000 IGC - Offroad' *'120000 IGC - Transform' 'Appearances' Different variations of Dodge Viper made its appearance in many Need For Speed games, making it a classic of NFS. The Dodge Viper appeared in the Need for Speed in 1994 as RT-10, and in NFS Hot Pursuit II in 2002 as GTS. The Coupe made its first appearance in NFS Most Wanted, released in 2005. Since Most Wanted, the Coupe has been featured in all NFS games excluding NFS Nitro. NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg NFSS2.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Cash Category:Tier 3 Category:Dodge Category:RWD Cars